You Kill Me
by NellieGURL
Summary: Previous chapters will be rewritten soon. The fifth chapter is a part of the new story. Enjoy the oneshots while they're up.The new summery: Dally turns murderer in an attempt to claim what is his. JohnnyxAngela.
1. Advice and Jean Jackets

A/N: This is the new chapter one. I will give all the new chapters new names. So no one gets confused.

* * *

Dally's POV

Have you ever tried to give a close friend some good advice, but felt like they weren't listening?

I'm not talking about advice about dumb stuff like not drinking or smoking. Advice about how to avoid having your heart broken and ripped into little pieces and then stomped on with a three inch heel.

But Johnny never listens to my advice. You would think he wouldn't be so quick to trust women like his skank of a mother, but he does.

He's always saying Angela is different, but she's not. She's annoying, bossy, and a whore just like Mrs. Cade.

It's not like Angela isn't pretty, she is. It's just that she knows she's pretty and thinks she's some supermodel or something.

And then she'll sleep with anything with a pulse. She obviously has some kind of skank disease the teacher tells you about in Health class.

It's just that he wants to be loved so badly. He told me that once, you know. When I asked him why he would want to be with someone so much.

I won't mention the part about him saying how much she adores him because that's bull.

I was thinking all of this while I walked over to some clothing store. I had a pocket full of cash that I had made from riding in some rodeos. The money was for Johnny's present.

A new tuff jean jacket with gold buttons. Sure the sleeves may be too long but it's what he wants.

I remember the look he had when we walked by the store on our way over to the Dingo. The look soon faded though, because he knew he'd never get it. So I'm gonna buy him the stupid jacket.

Not 'cause I care about him or anything. It's just that it's his birthday in a couple of days and I forgot.

When I walked into the store I saw Angela Shepard. How lucky am I?

* * *

Angela's POV

I had just bought that tuff jacket that I saw outside and the storekeeper said that they only got one left. And it was (kinda) Johnny's size! He was gonna love it I can tell!

His birthday is in a few days and I was waiting to find him the perfect thing. We've been going out for almost two years and everything's going great. I love him so much. He's probably the best guy in his entire stupid gang.

I cringed internally and tried not to think about them, knowing that those assholes would ruin my entire day.

Thanking the clerk I turned around to see stupid Dallas Winston. Ugh, my day had to have a lowlight. Just ignore him Angela, unless he says something, then you kick him in the crouch.

I walked past him returning the cold glare he was giving me and walked out of the store. But not before I heard him ask for the jean jacket I had just bought.

A/n: Do you like? The new chapters will be replaced at random times throughout the day.


	2. So Much For Best Friends Forever

A/n: Sorry for not updating.

* * *

Dally's POV

"Ugh!" I screamed in frustration as I hit a tree. How did she do it? How did the little tramp always win?

She bought the jacket for Johnny. She bought it before I could. She did it on purpose, like she always does. I hate her. Usually I would fight to the death for what belongs to me.

But what makes things even worse is that I can't compete with Angela. There is no way Johnny would pick me over her. And that pissed me off more than anything.

You know what? Screw him. Screw Angela. And screw his stupid little dinky birthday party.

He'll be lucky if I even go.

* * *

Johnny's POV

"Yeah?" I laughed into the Curtis' phone. I was talking to Angela there as usual because I can hardly do anything around my house without getting hit.

"Hey Johnnycakes, how about you get off of my phone and try talking to someone else?" Darry yelled from the living room.

"After all, there are five other people here you can talk to."

After saying a quick goodbye to Angela I replied with a laugh, "Angela is the only person I want to talk to."

I was met with silence. I quickly stopped laughing and looked at the serious faces of my friends.

"It was a joke." I said nervously.

"Well it sure does seem that way most of the time." Ponyboy said stiffly.

"Try all of the time." Steve said in a low, angry voice.

"Isn't she tired of you yet?" I heard a voice from behind me. The cold bitterness in the tone was unmistakably Dally's.

"No." I said with defiance, lifting my chin.

"Angela loves me, and I love her. That's how it's gonna be, and I'm gonna marry her one day. We're going to have kids and live together forever."

Two-bit laughed, "Yeah, your little fairytale world." He paused to take a long drink out of his beer can; I hoped he choked on the liquid.

"But in reality, Johnnycakes you're just gonna get your heart broken. Angela's a sneaky, dirty broad." Soda said softly.

"Well then in that case we _are _gonna be together forever, 'cause she's nothing like Sandy right Soda?" I said through clenched teeth. I knew what I said was hitting below the belt, but I had the right to feel angry. They were insulting my girlfriend in front of my face!

Soda's face turned white, then tomato red. I ran out before he could finish. Whatever he had to say, I didn't want to hear it.

Before I turned the corner of the block I yelled so loud I knew they could hear, "I can't believe you assholes are my friends!"

I guess my mother's yelling skills are hereditary.

* * *

A/N: I love that last line!!!!!! 


	3. No Denying It

**A/n: Johnny and Angela have been dating for four months now. Much to everyone's astonishment Angela has been faithful and even soft towards Johnny. On the day of the anniversary of their first date Angela plans a nice dinner for Johnny. Her family, however have other plans.**

* * *

_Angela's POV_

_I cannot believe me and Johnny have been dating for four months now. That's the longest, most innocent relationship I have ever had without cheating on a guy. It's not like I like to sleep around, I just get bored being around and with the same guy._

_What I really liked about being with Johnny is that each day I discover another layer of him. It's like finding a new piece of candy when you weren't even expecting to find it._

_Anyway I really haven't gotten him a gift yet. I still don't know what to buy him. I just want to get something so perfect that everything just seems wrong._

_I could do something lo key and simple. You know, because Johnny is a simple guy. I don't mean dumb, I mean low maintenance._

_Maybe a dinner. With all of his favorite foods. That's probably the best idea I've had in the last two weeks. With this new thought in mind I ran straight to Curly's room and took about thirty dollars of some of the money he won off hustling at pool bars._

_He'll hardly miss it. I then took off for the store in search of some spaghetti, chicken, and some peach cobbler._

_Johnny'll SO love me for this!_

_Once I gathered all of the food and spices I would need for the dinner I paid and left._

_As soon as I got home I phoned the Curtis' place and asked Two-bit to put Johnny on the phone._

_"Yeah?" His quiet voice sounded in the phone._

_"Hey, come over tonight round eight." I said just as softly_

_"What for?" I could hear the teasing tone in his voice._

_"I got your anniversary gift and you better have mine you punk." I said with a smile on my face._

_He must have heard the smile because he laughed back at me and said he would come._

_When a hung up after a few minutes of talk I looked at the clock and saw that I only ad two hours to prepare his meal and make myself look cute. Not like I wasn't already._

_After putting the chicken in the oven I ran up the stairs to my room and pt on my favorite outfit. A light pink miniskirt, blue tank top, and white heels._

_I went light on the make up. I knew Johnny liked my regular face because about a month ago he walked in on me about to put some on._

_I covered my eyes and he told me not to. That he liked me that way._

_"You're so beautiful, Angel. Why hide it?" He said in that wonderful voice of his._

_From that day on I went light when I was around him and around others my regular amount._

_It seemed hard at first to perform such a feat but I created a balance._

_Anyway when I went downstairs I cooked the sides and set the table for two. After lighting some candles I had a thought. Johnny should be doing this for ME._

_He better have a good, expensive gift for me although it wasn't likely. Nobody had enough money, even if he wanted to get me something like diamonds he couldn't afford it._

_I just sighed and then began to put food on the plates. Johnny always came fifteen minutes early so I had five minutes._

_Sure enough five minutes later Johnny knocked on my door. At least I thought it was Johnny. Instead it was Tim and all of his loser friends and people I didn't even know._

_Then the crowd rushed into the room, pushing past me yelling, "Party!"_

_I soon heard a shatter. The plates! I ran into the kitchen and saw nothing but people. I pushed my way through the crowd and saw some guy and his friends daring each other to eat the food off of the floor._

_Suddenly I felt a cold hand on my arm. I jerked away from the unknown stranger until I saw his face._

_"Angel! Angel, follow me." Johnny yelled over the crowd._

_I followed him gratefully out the door and down the block when he turned around._

_"Hey Johnny." I said out of breath and cold._

_After handing me his jacket he said, "Yeah?"_

_"I am so sorry, I didn't plan that I swear. When I get home I'm gonna skin Tim, I-" He placed his index finger on my lips and bent down on one knee._

_I gasped in surprise._

_"Wow, Johnny! This is so sudden." I babbled like an idiot._

_He looked up at me confused and then a look of understanding grazed his dark features._

_"Angel I dropped something. But I would love to marry you one day. You know when I got the money for it." He said._

_"Oh." Way to make a girl feel dumb._

_He then reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a little book._

_I stared at him._

_"Aren't you going to open it?" Johnny asked after some time._

_I opened the little blue book and saw Polaroid of him and me. Each picture of something about our relationship or something that we wanted._

_It was like a mini scrap book with Johnny's awkward handwriting all over it._

_I hugged him. That's when I realized that a ruined dinner wasn't anything compared to the way I felt about him._

_What Johnny understood, something I didn't know, was that expensive or romantic gifts were not needed. It was only simple things that made one happy._

_I didn't need to go over the top to show someone I love them if I showed them simply everyday._

_Although we both showed it in different ways the love was there. No denying it._

* * *

**A/n: Longest chappie yet! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. They really do encourage one to write!**


	4. Hair Scare Part 1

**I got this idea while reading another fic only it was curling and not cutting. Recently I got this flame from somebody named ClaudySky. And if you're reading I just have one thing to say: I'M the pyscho bitch?! **

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Angela's POV_

"Just let me cut it!" I insisted to my squirming boyfriend.

"No, Angel. I like my hair." He said with a defiant tone.

I sighed in frustration and pretended to put the scissors in my pocket. I was starting to develop this weird fetish with hair. More specifically Johnny's hair.

He had suffered through a variety of hairstyles in the past couple of weeks. Ponytails, combovers, and everything else.

Poor guy. Too bad, I don't care. And he is going to let me cut his hair

"Johnny, you'll just look so GOOD with your hair trimmed and pushed back." I said in a soft purr.

He groaned loudly before snatching up his coat and walking out.

I ran out into the bright Tulsa sunshine after him.

"You're not cutting my hair!" He yelled without turning around.

"You wanna bet?" I murmured more to myself.

I then ran and tackled him in the middle of the sidewalk.

He struggled to get free and when he did took off down the street.

I ran after him and chased him all the way to the Curtis' house.

"Gotcha now, sucker." I whispered hoarsely.

"You'll never catch me alive!" Johnny screamed as we banged into the house.

Everyone jumped up and someone soon grabbed me and kept me from attacking Johnny's head.

I fought like crazy and couldn't get free.

I looked at all of the boys in the house. Seven more heads to play with. This was going to be fun!

I flashed them a slow menacing smile and they backed away cautiously.

Good, I thought, I enjoy a nice chase.

* * *

**Poor Boys! This is just Part 1. REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, Long time, no update. So sue me. I've been busy and had a severe case of five-months-long writers' block. This will not be a continuation of Hair Scare Part 1.

**

* * *

Johnny's POV**

"Be very still and don't peek." I heard Angela whisper. I tried to become a statue. It was my birthday and I agreed to spend some time with her before meeting up with the gang. However, I couldn't hide my curiosity and excitement. Opening my eyes a fraction of an inch, I peered at Angela from under my eyelashes and saw that she was getting something from the other side of the room.

She took out a huge green, my favorite color, wrapped gift. In true Angela fashion it was a poor wrapping job. Before turning around she snapped, "Close your eyes Mr. Cade!" I immediately squeezed my

eyes shut and exclaimed, "But my eyes are closed!"

"Well open 'em." Her voice was much closer now and I cautiously opened my eyes. She stood in front of me with her hands behind her back.

"Well, I was thinking' 'bout what I was gonna get you for your birthday and then I found the most perfect thing." Angela rushed her words and looked at me with a hopeful expression. She then handed me the box.

I opened it to find a brand new blue jean jacket. Now this wasn't any jacket. It was the jacket that I had seen in the window of the town store and man was it tuff. It was one of the nicest things I have ever had happen to me. I looked up at Angela's worried expression and smiled.

She smiled back and me and with a flip of her hair she looked at me expectantly. After a few minutes she began to grow irritated. "Well Mr. Cade are you gonna kiss me or are you gonna make me stand here like a dumb loser forever?"

I laughed and kissed her. "Thanks for the jacket, Angel."

"Try it on!" She ordered with a laugh. I did and with the exception of the long sleeves it fit great.

Angela laughed and said, "My man is gonna look almost as good as me."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

I looked at the clock over her shoulder. I was gonna be late for the "surprise" party the gang was gonna throw me.

Angela noticed.

"You have to go." Angela sighed sadly.

"You can come Angel."

"I don't think your friends like me too much and if I'm there. Those losers will ruin your party by being all stiff and boring."

It was true, the gang didn't like Angela and after two years, they weren't about to start. It annoyed me that they were so cold towards her and I hated having to separate the people I love, but it was my _birthday_. So I _should_ get everything I want, right?

* * *

-An hour later-

Dally's POV

"Can you believe he actually _brought _her?" Ponyboy whispered fiercely. 

"I know," Two-bit responded sourly, "how are we supposed to have fun _now_?"

I turned away from the conversation, annoyed. True, I wasn't fond of the little witch and I was counting the days until Johnny woke up and realized that Angela was a whore.

I walked back into the Curtis' living room and sat down in Darry's chair. Johnny and Angela were sitting on the couch. Angela looking uncomfortable. Johnny trying desperately to hide his anger.

"So Angela," her eyes met mine, "how's that rash? Still itchin'?"

"Yeah," Steve said, "I heard you get it from some guy at a party last month."

"I'd be careful if I was you Johnny, you might catch it." Two-bit said with a laugh.

Pretty soon we all were laughing and things were flying out of our mouths fast and furious.

Johnny jumped up. "Shut up, all of you! Ya'll don't know what you're talkin' about."

I laughed and sipped my beer.

That just made Johnny even madder. His face turned red with rage. In less than a second he crossed the room and punched me in my face.

"I said, shut up." He hissed.

I stood there along with the other guys, shocked. Johnny then ran out of the door.

Angela, looking pleased, walked out after him.

I, however, was furious. I couldn't hit Johnny, not now, not ever. But boy, how I would like to wipe that smirk off Angela's face.

It was then that the plan was hatched, to delete Angela from the picture permanently.

And I was planning to enjoy every minute of it.

* * *

A/n: With summer vacation upon us I will be updating more frequently. I may even rewrite the pervious chapters and change the title of the story, because this is the most solid idea yet. So updates will probably be every other day, because I have a lot of catching up to do! 


End file.
